LOVE
by Kim Hara
Summary: Demi cintanya pada sehun, kai rela menggantikan posisi sehun untuk memuaskan sang predator. Warning : Boy X Boy, YAOI, Typo(s), Alur cerita gaje, Gak nyambung, OOC. KrisKai, LuBaek, ChanHun. EXO Fanfiction. Oneshoot.


Love

.

.

.

.

.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

warning : Boy X Boy, YAOI, Typo, Alur cerita gaje, Gak nyambung, OOC.

Pairing : KrisKai

Other pair : LuBaek, ChanHun, Other.

Cast : Kris, Kai, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Demi cintanya pada sehun, kai rela menggantika posisi sehun untuk memuaskan sang predator. **Warning** : Boy X Boy, YAOI, Typo, Alur cerita gaje, Gak nyambung, OOC. KrisKai, LuBAek, ChanHun. EXO Fanfiction.

.

.

Happy Reading, Guys!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris baru pulang dari apartemennya, Kai agak aneh saat melihat kris keluar dari apartemennya dengan tergesa. Tanpa menyadari ada yang ganjal dengan kris.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia tidak mungkin bertahan lama dirumah kai, kalau melihat kai yang seperti itu, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mencari namja manis malam ini, untuk menuntaskan nafsunya, dan tak perlu susah payah, kris menemukannya. Itu sehun, sendirian dipinggir jalan, tiba-tiba kris teringat janji sehun yang ingin menemaninya belajar kemarin malam, itu bisa jadi alasan, fikir kris.

"Hai, hun. Mau kemana?"Tanya kris basa-basi, sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, dalam hati kris benar-benar ingin melahap bibir itu sekarang.

"Mau pulang, tadi aku bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun, tapi mereka sekarang bermesraan dan aku tak ingin menjadi lalat disana"ujar sehun, kris mengangguk, memulai aktingnya.

"ah, hun, kau sudah berjanji kan? Menemaniku mengerjakan PR Kimia ku?"Tanya kris, Sehun mengangguk, kris membuka pintu mobilnya untuk sehun, sehun masuk dan duduk manis di mobil kris. Kris juga masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ponsel sehun bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dengan sepupu mesummu ini? Sekarang kau dimana, eoh?"_

"Ku lihat tadi kau bermesra-mesraan dengan luhan, jadi ku tinggal pulang saja."

"_sekarang kau dimana? Dengan siapa?"_

"sekarang aku dimobil dengan kris, ke appartemen kris, kemarin aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menemaninya mengerjakan PR."

"_oh, yak xi luhan, berhenti mencoba menggrepe-grepe tubuhku. Hun, apa kau hanya berdua?"_

"Ne, baek. Aku hanya berdua, waeyo?"

"_ani, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, uuhh xi luhan, jangan macam2."_

Tuut.. Tuut.. panggilan dimatikan, kris mempercepat lajunya.

"Baek, aku khawatir, bukankah kris tadi bersama kai? Coba hubungi kai." Ujar luhan pada baekhyun, baekhyun mengangguk. Tuut.. Tuut.. tersambung.

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"Kai, apa kris benar-benar belajar dengan sehun? Kau tadi bersamanya kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" mata kai melotot horror.

"_Susul Kris kerumahnya, aku takut kris melampiaskan nafsunya pada sehun, kami tadi baru saja menonton film yadong"_

"Mwoo? Kenapa harus menonton film yadong sih? Luhan, cepat kita susul kris, sehun dalam bahaya."

"_Aku juga akan menyusulnya" _kai langsung mengambil kunci motornya dan melaju ke appartemen kris, appartemenya dan appartemen kris memang berjarak cukup dekat, itulah sebabnya kai sampai duluan di appartemen kris. Saat sampai, kai langsung membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam kamar kris, melihat kris yang sudah ingin menerkam sehun yang tengah duduk manis diatas ranjang kris. Kai langsung menahan kris.

"Sehun Pulanglah"ucap kai, kris melotot marah, mencengkeram kerah baju kai.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang seharusnya pulang Kim Jongin" seru kris marah, kai terus menahan kris, sampai ia terhuyung kebelakang.

"Sehun Pulang CEPAT"teriak kai, kris langsung mendelik tajam.

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA PULANG KIM JONGIN" teriak kris marah, kai terus berseru agar sehun pulang, sampai kris mendorong kai, dan memeluk pinggang sehun.

"Tetap disini, hun. Kai yang akan pulang" sehun yang takut dengan suasana tegang hanya berdiam. Kai dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, menarik kris dan mencium bibir namja itu.

"Sehun Pulang"ucap kai lirih, kris menatap tajam kai, sedikit terkejut dengan ulah kai.  
"Sehun pulang" intonasi kai sedikit meninggi, kris menggeram marah.

"aku perlu menuntaskannya, kai."teriak kris, kai mendelik.

"kau tak perlu membawa-bawa sehun dalam urusan pribadimu. Itu hanya urusan pribadi kris, kau tak boleh melibatkannya" teriak kai balik menatap tajam kris, sedikit melemah karena lelah menghadapi kris.

"sehun pulanglah, pulang ada chanyeol, luhan dan baekhyun menunggumu dibawah"ucap kai lembut, kris memberi tatapan membunuh pada kai.

"Kau yg seharusnya pergi KIM JONGIN" seru kris marah, kai menahan kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Cukup, biar aku yang menggantikannya, keluar sehun-ah, kunci pintunya."titah kai lemah, berharap ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, kai langsung mencium bibir kris, kris terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan kai dan apa yang dilakukan kai sekarang.

Sehun keluar dan langsung menubruk tubuh chanyeol, memberitahukan apa yang terjadi, mulai dari kai yang datang tiba-tiba, sampai kai yang mencium bibir kris dan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menggantikannya.

Semua tahu kai mempunyai rasa untuk sehun, tapi kai tak berharap bisa memilikinya, karena sehun sudah milik orang lain, tapi kai ingin melindungi sehun, menjaga sehun, dan melihatnya bahagia, meski tanpanya. Itulah alasannya. Kai rela menggantikan posisi sehun, untuk menjadi 'mangsa' sang 'predator' yang kelaparan.

Kris menyeringai, membalikkan posisi dan menghimpit kai kedinding, kai hanya memejamkan matanya saat merasakan punggunya bertubrukan dengan dinding kamar kris.

"Jadi, kau ingin menggantikannya, eoh? Kau rela 'keperawanan' mu ku ambil?"Tanya kris nakal sambil mengelus pelan pipi kai, kai mengangguk pelan, kai merasakan tangan kris yang menanggalkan celana jeans yang dipakai kai, mengusap paha dalam kai yang terekspos seduktif.

Kris mencium bibir kai, melumatnya, menghisapnya, menyesap manis rasanya. Semakin lama ciumannya semakin panas, kai membalas ciuman kris dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kris, kris menggigit bibir bawah kai, meminta akses masuk, kai membuka mulutnya dan kris mulai bermain-main dengan mulut kai. Tangan kris juga menggrepe tubuh kai, tangan kanan kris memegang pinggang kai, sedangkan tangan kiri kris meremas bokong kai, kai mendesah tertahan.

"hmphh, Nhh" kris semakin semangat, saat mendengar desahan kai, kris mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaian kai, meniggalkan kai yang kini tak memakai sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kris menggendong kai keranjangnya, dan menghempaskannya begitu saja, lalu menindihnya. Kris menciumi bagian leher kai, dan mulai memberi banyak kiss mark disana,

"ahh, akhh, kri-rishhh, ahh" desah kai mengalun ditelinga kris, kai terus mendesah saat kris terus memberikannya sentuhan disetiap titik sensitive lehernya, bahkan sesekali cuping telinganya. Kai mendesah tanpa henti, membuat libido kris semakin tinggi, menghiraukan status kai yang seorang sahabat baginya, kris terbuai oleh nafsu kali ini. Kris beralih kedada kai, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit nipple kanan kai, membuat gerakan memutar dengan lidahnya, membuat sekujur tubuh kai bergetar. Tangan kiri kris memilin nipple kiri kai, memanjakan 2 tonjolan pink kecoklatan didada kai itu. Lalu kris mulai menjilati perut kai yang datar, padahal terakhir kali kris melihat, abs kai terbentuk, walau tak ssempurna milik kris. Sampai pada akhirnya, junior kai, kris langsung melahapnya begitu saja, membuat kai mendesah keras.

"AKHHH AHHH KRR-RISSHHH AHHH"erang kai, kris mencepatkan temponya, dan 'Croott.. croott' kai orgasme, tubuhnya melengkung atas kenikmatannya, kris menelan cairan kai tanpa jijik lalu menyisakan sedikit dimulutnya dan langsung mencium bibir kai, menyalurkan sperma yang ada dimulutnya untuk kai.

"kita ke inti, babe. Kau ingin melakukan pelonggaran dulu, hem?"Tanya kris, kai mengangguk. Kris langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya dihole sempit kai, yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

"AKHH KRISHH APPOHH AKKHHH"pekik kai kesakitan, kris menyeringai melihat raut kesakitan kai, lalu mulai menggerakkan jarinya sambil bergumam '2 cm dari sini, disini', dan kai langsung mendesah keras saat kris langsung menumbuk tepat prostatnya.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh uhh eunghh Ahh Ahhh" desah kai tanpa henti, kris lalu membuat gerakan zigzag dan menggunting untuk memperlebar jalan masuk juniornya yang tak bisa disebut kecil itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, kris mengeluarkan 3 jarinya dan menyiapkan juniornya, kai meneguk salivanya berat, dan memegang sebelah tangan kris yang berada dipinggangnya. Membuka lebar kaki kai, kris mulai memasukkan juniornya dihole kai, kai mengerang, tangannya mencengkeram erat sprei dan tangan kekar kris.

"AGHHHHHH AKKKHHH ARHHH ARGHHH ARRGGHH AKKHH APPOOHH"erang kai, kris tetap memajukan pinggulnya masuk kedalam hole kai, sambil memanjakan titik sensitive kai, membungkam mulut kai dengan bibirnya, berusaha tak menyakiti kai, bagaimanapun juga, sekasar-kasarnya kris, ia tak akan tega terlalu menyakiti lawan mainnya, apalagi kai adalah sahabatnya.

Saat semua junior kris sudah masuk, kris membiarkan kai beradaptasi dengan dirinya didalam tubuh namja itu. Lalu kai sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya, dan kris tahu kalau kai memintanya untuk bergerak.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh AHh Hahh Ahh AHh, Krrisshhh euhhhh fasth-fassttherrhh haahh.. dee-deepperhh ahh ahh" desah kai, kris menuruti kemauan kai, sambil memanjakan junior kai. In. out. In. out. In. out. Terus begitu sampai punggung keduanya melengkung bagai panah, kai menumpahkan cairannya kebadan ke parut dan dadanya, juga dada kris, sedangkan kris menumpahkan miliknya dihole kai, kai merasa sangat lemas. Kris mencabut penisnya dari hole kai, dan memeluk kai yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Mian, aku kasar, ya? Terima kasih, kau mau menjadi teman tidurku malam ini, jalja chagi, mimpi indah" ujar kris pada kai, yang kini sudah terlelap karena terbuai dengan pelukan hangat kris, kris menatap wajah tidur kai, senyum tulus terpampang diwajah tampannnya.

"Wo Ai Ni, Kai"bisik kris, lalu ikut terlelap dengan kai, yang kini tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dalam mimpinya, kai membalas pernyataan cinta kris.

"_Wo Ye Ai Ni, Kris"_

**END**


End file.
